Diaduk vs Tidak Diaduk
by Razen Arclight
Summary: "Mengaduk bubur berarti memadu semua rasa yang terpisah! Makanya bubur jadi enak!"Merasa terpicu, bola mata membola singkat. Tidak terima disembur ocehan bermakna jahanam. Sabo terprovokasi. Request by Minami Koichi.


_**Story By:**_ **Razen Bekantan Hijau** _ **.**_

 _ **Disclaimer: Eiichiro Oda**_

 _ **Rate: K**_

 _ **Genre: Humor/Family/Drama.**_

 _ **Cast: Ace, Sabo, & Luffy.**_

 _ **Warning: Maybe-OOC, some mistakes EYD, AU, Sho-Ai , typo.**_

 _ **A/N:**_ _ ** ** _I own nothing from this fic, just for fun and made by request from Minami Koichi._****_

 _ **xXx**_

 _ **Diaduk vs Tidak Diaduk**_

 _ **xXx**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

* * *

Gelembung ingus membesar seiring empunya mengorok nyaring. Tiada guru ialah kebahagiaan anak sekolah, dongkol bila dikasih tugas. Sebagian rajin, sisanya menunggu hasil jadi, siap menyalin.

Titah Smoker-sensei berisi perintah kumpul sebelum pulang sekolah, waktu luang bisa dipakai menjelajah alam mimpi barang dua-tiga jam.

Portgas D. Ace sudah mengganti fungsi tas jadi bantal sebelum titah diturunkan.

Si anak rajin, Sabo kalem menulis jawaban terakhir. Duduk di belakang Ace. Poni panjang dikukung jepit stroberi, dikasih adik kesayangan hadiah _Game Center._

"Kkkkrrr ... Zzzz ..."

"Oi, Ace."

"Nyem nyem ..." Seragam tak dikancing. Perut digaruk.

"Ace, bangun."

Bukan tuli, suara Sabo yang tidak nembus alam mimpi. Liur menetes, tidur makin nyenyak. Kursi miring nyaris oleng.

Lama tidak dinotis, Sabo angkat dagu, ujung alis menekuk. Bukan dia tidak pengertian, tahu dari kemarin sore Ace kerja rodi, meningkatkan level _player game_ semalam suntuk.

Masalahnya sebentar lagi ada tradisi tidak resmi tapi wajib.

"Luffy datang."

Gelembung pecah.

"Tapi bohong."

BRUK!

Ace ambruk dari kursi. Muka ganteng duluan mencumbu lantai penuh debu.

"Idih, tidak dihigienis. Lantai dicium." Hamparan lembar hasil bubur kayu dibubuhi tanda titik. Tugas selesai. Buku ditutup. Rapi-rapi disimpan dalam tas.

"Sabo! Sialan!" Jemari merapat, mengepal dongkol. Kesal didustai. Masih terbujur di lantai, jari tengah mengacung.

Ogah merespon korban gugur tidak elit, Sabo hengkang dari kursi. Menolak diabaikan, Ace berdiri sambil bersungut-sungut.

Seisi kelas bak disengat kemudian, pintu kelas mendadak dijeblak makhluk hiper entah dari mana. Teriak heboh mengiring senyum lebar lima jari.

"Ace! Sabo! Makan! Ayo makan!"

Si adek bergegas dihampiri. Dua kakak tidak resmi berlomba kaki paling gesit. Menyambut pelaku pengejut jantung satu kelas. Terpaksa dimaafkan tahu siapa yang dicari.

Berjalan bareng di koridor ketika jam istirahat, siap memburu makanan kantin, aktivitas rutin tiga bersaudara.

Monkey D. Luffy hari ini memilih jadi koala di leher Ace. Lengan melingkari pundak lebar, bergelayut manja seperti karet.

"Berisik, Luffy." Puncak rambut mawut diberi jitak sayang. Empunya mengaduh.

Sentilan jari mendarat pas di jidat saudara angkat. "Hush, Ace." Abang baik telaten menggosok bekas bogem di kepala adik. Luffy rewel, pindah ke gendongan Sabo. Merajuk.

"Sabo! Jangan dimanjakan! Anak bandel, sini kau!"

"Bleeeeeh~~!"

"Sudah, sudah. Luffy, kau mau makan apa hari ini?"

Tidak sampai berdetik-detik, titik hitam berganti bintang. "Daging! Daging! Daging! Sudah pasti daging!"

Si pirang menengok ke belakang. "Perut karetmu ini betulan perlu dipertanyakan."

"Xixixixi~ Makino bilang menu hari ini bubur ayam dan kare daging!"

Nama menu kantin menyapu kedongkolan Ace. "Bubur?" Bayang-bayang nasi cair lembek dibubuhi suwir daging ayam rebus dan bawang goreng melintas di kepala.

"Sepertinya enak."

"Apa? Kau mau makan bubur?" Sabo jelas terperangah. "Tumben."

"Enggak apa-apa, cuma mau saja. Bosan menu lain."

Manggut paham. Tapi mendengar saudara ingin bubur, Sabo jadi kepikiran juga. Kemarin perutnya mulas-mulas, salah makan. Habis diperiksa Dr. Kureha, katanya tidak boleh makan yang susah dicerna dulu.

Mungkin sebaiknya beli bubur juga?

"Kayaknya aku beli bubur juga."

Dua orang melongo.

"Ngapain ikutan? Sabo mau temani Ace?" Luffy meracau di belakang.

Nyaris Ace terlena dalam keharuan, dihancur gestur kepala kuning digeleng.

"Bukan. Ingat kata Dr. Kureha? Aku tak boleh makan yang susah-susah. Bubur, 'kan, enak dicerna."

Yah, tidak jadi dramatis. Lupa sama sekali kemarin mereka mengantar Sabo ke klinik depan rumah.

Dagu dicubit. "Memang, sih."

"Jadi aku makan daging sendiri?" rengek Luffy.

Kepala adek ditepuk-tepuk penuh sayang. "Maaf, ya." Kedua sudut bibir Sabo terangkat. "Bubur juga enak kok, Luffy. Asal tidak diaduk."

Laksana disengat listrik statis, tiga kata terakhir Sabo menjelma jadi laser, menembus otak. Hati Ace mencelos tidak suka.

"Apa-apaan itu, sialan?!"

Dikageti sumpah serapah dan sederet daftar hewan dilontar dari mulut Ace. Sabo berjengit tidak elit. Luffy nyaris jatuh dari gendongan.

"Mengaduk bubur berarti memadu semua rasa yang terpisah! Makanya bubur jadi enak!"

Merasa terpicu, bola mata membola singkat. Tidak terima disembur ocehan bermakna jahanam. Sabo terprovokasi. Adik diturunkan.

"Heh!" Dengus angkuh mengudara. "Salah besar. Kalau diaduk, bentuknya mirip muntah bayi. Teracak begitu mana enak."

Emosi naik lagi ke permukaan dibilang kayak muntahan. "Ngawur! Diaduk itu lebih enak! Semua rasanya tercampur rata!"

"Tidak diaduk! _Eneg_ kalau sama semua!"

"Diaduk!"

"Tidak diaduk!"

"Aduk!"

"Tidak!"

"Berisiiiiiik! Diaduk atau tidak, yang penting buburnya jangan pakai kacang!"

Diam.

Koridor hening.

Penonton diam-diam takjub, racauan adik berhasil menghapus amarah dua kakak. Mantap memang.

Kiranya begitu.

"Luffy! Jangan ngaco! Justru bubur paling enak pakai kacang!"

Ogah terpancing emosi, pancingan bau daging lebih enak. Bandel, Luffy minggat dari tempat berdiri.

"Oi! Luffy!"

"Tunggu!"

 _ **xXx**_

 _ **The End**_

 _ **xXx**_


End file.
